


Wrong Room

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, hanzo is wasted, takes place after their father dies but before genji turns into robocop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Genji is trying to sleep when he has an unexpected visitor. They're drunk, and he's simply embarrassed for them as they climb into his bed. That is, until he realises who it is.





	

It was past midnight when Genji awoke to the sound of his door sliding open. He gave it little thought, rolling over without even a glance towards the noise. It was often that people would mistake his room for their own in the dark, and he didn’t want to cause them any further embarrassment. If it was someone here to do him harm, well… that was absurd. The guards would have stopped them long before now, so if that happened to be the case then he looked forward to the fight. It would be good, after all they would have managed to take down some of the most deadly men in the world.

The door slid shut again and he allowed his eyes to close once more, his head feeling heavy against his pillow. It had been a long day of doing nothing in particular, and that always exhausted him. Hanzo had paid him no attention the most part of the day, despite the many ways he had tried to bother him. The guards amused him for a while, but they had jobs to be doing and Genji could respect that. The only person who would ever entertain his whims was his father, and he had been gone for some time now. Now that he was being pushed towards his ‘rightful’ place, he found himself trying to stray further away than ever before. 

With such heavy thoughts, he felt himself about to drift off when he felt his blanket shift. Instinct told him to get up, but his body refused to budge. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Realisation that he was frozen soon dawned on him. He had been told this could happen in training, but he had never experienced it. His body wouldn’t move; his lips wouldn’t form words. He could only lie on his side, facing away from the intruder as they climbed in beside him.

The intruder’s breath was hot against his neck. They were close; too close, but he still found himself unable to move. Who would dare climb into his bed? Why hadn’t they been stopped? And were they… He inhaled deeply, letting out a long sigh, trying to mimic a deep sleep so to put off the intruder. He could smell the alcohol on their breath…

He felt his body start to relax. Whoever it was, they were drunk, clearly. Had mistaken his room for their own. Still, it was an embarrassing mistake to make, one he would gladly mock them for come the morning. But who was it? Their touch felt familiar, in a way. If it had been someone he had fucked, then the list of possible suspects didn’t really decrease. He wanted to roll over and find out, but at the same time, he didn’t want to risk making a ruckus. Instead, he would wait for them to fall asleep and then leave to sleep in a spare room.

Of course he wouldn’t leave straight away, no, he wouldn’t leave before he got a good look at their face so he could name and shame.

At least that was the plan he had thought up in the few seconds he had been allowed to think. Unfortunately for him, before he could put his strategy into action, the intruder spoke the one word that would make him freeze up again and reconsider leaving the bed altogether.

“Brother…”

Genji’s eyes went wide as the single word was followed by a hand on his hip, pressing down onto his bare skin, Hanzo’s fingers lingering at his waistband. Naturally, this happened to be one of the nights he had chosen to just wear boxers to bed. He didn’t know whether that was a good or bad idea right now. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Hanzo mused, nuzzling his face into the back of Genji’s neck; his breath hot and heavy, the overpowering smell of alcohol causing his nose to twitch but he knew he couldn’t respond. He didn’t want his brother to know he was awake. If he could just continue to pretend to sleep and save them any awkwardness. He didn’t have to deal with this right now; didn’t have to deal with the fact that he didn’t want to push Hanzo away. He didn’t want to put any mind to the lingering glances and touches over the years that were just a little too close to be brotherly. He had so many other, better, more constructive things to think about.

Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to ignore the fingers dancing along his waistband. This was Hanzo; his brother. No matter how drunk he was, surely he realised what he was doing and who he was doing it to… He couldn’t tell whether it was Hanzo taking advantage of him or vice versa but he wanted something to happen; anything.

A finger, maybe two, slipped under the waistband of Genji’s boxers, the digits seeking out the small patch of pubes above his cock. “Do these match that ridiculous hair on the top of your head, I wonder,” Hanzo slurred, his fingers finding their way into the patch, smoothing down and patting the hair, the tips of his fingers brushing slightly against the base of Genji’s dick. 

Genji knew it was not a question, more of a statement of intent; that he was going to find out for himself. If he was going to look at his dick, Hanzo would be in for a surprise. The hair above his dick was the brightest of greens and it was only since sharing a bed with a loud, rowdy American dressed as a cowboy that he realised that maybe it had been a mistake to dye his pubic hair since it made his dick somewhat resemble a weird vegetable now. 

He thought it was hilarious, but Genji didn't want his brother to see that side of him right now; see how immature he still was.

Thankfully, Hanzo made no move to look, staying firmly behind him, slowly starting to push against him as his hand explored his crotch, his fingers feeling out every inch of skin they came across. Genji squeezed his eyes closed harder as Hanzo rubbed his cock against his ass, his hand cupping and groping his dick.

“Brother, is this all for me?” Hanzo purred into Genji’s ear, and he found himself shifting as Hanzo palmed his dick, pushing his ass back against his brother’s crotch to meet his movements and oh, he was hard, so fucking hard and it was all for him; caused all by him. 

But despite his movements, he continued to phase sleep, didn’t respond outside of his head; his mind screaming “Fuck me, goddamit” just to spite him. However, he was certain that his body language said what his lips failed to but he couldn’t risk Hanzo running away if he appeared to be awake right now. He couldn’t risk losing this moment of intimacy. Sure, he had people queueing around the block for a chance to share a bed with him, but they meant nothing to them; their touch as worthless as their bodies. But Hanzo, his dearest brother, he meant the world to Genji.

And Hanzo’s touch? It felt like no other. It was so warm, so innocent in the scope of things. He knew Hanzo hadn’t experienced much in the realms of sex, that his partners had been few and far between so he knew it would have been like this, regardless of his brother’s levels of intoxication. Despite that, it felt so good to have someone dare to manhandle him, be a little rough, a little curious. The whole sensation, it felt…. Well, it was more what it didn’t feel like. When they touched his body, his brother’s hands didn’t feel like that of an assassin; a cold blooded killer. They didn’t carry the filth from their family on them. Not that his own were any cleaner but right now though, his position in life was forgotten. In his mind, so was his brother’s. They were just two men, giving into their urges.

“Your cock feels so good,,” Hanzo panted, interrupting his thoughts, wrapping his fingers around Genji’s dick, slowly pumping it as he started to thrust against his brother’s ass. Hanzo’s erection was so much more obvious as it pressed between his cheeks, the blunt head nudging his asshole despite the fabric between them. What he wanted to do more than anything else, was take off his boxers; take off Hanzo’s clothes. He wanted to spread himself wide, hold himself open and watch as Hanzo slid inside him. He would fit so well, so snug inside him, filling him to the point of satisfaction. Genji had been practising so much this; for the day he thought would never come.

“I have thought about you every night for such a very long time…” Hanzo said in a low voice, his hand sliding further south, reaching between Genji’s legs to adjust his balls, tugging and fondling them before he squeezed them against his cock. “How I’ve longed for this....” He mumbled as he groped Genji’s dick, his larger hands gripping him hard. He could feel the roughness of his palms; the calluses on his hands from the hours spent with his bow. They made it all feel better; more real. This was really happening, this was really Hanzo doing this to him.

Genji quickly found himself rocking against Hanzo, trying to encourage his brother to do more without letting on that he was awake. He wanted this so badly; wanted anything Hanzo was willing to give him. Dragging his teeth over his lip, he let out a jagged breath, his throat sore from holding back the noises he wanted to make. He couldn’t say anything; couldn’t push himself against Hanzo any more than he already was without his brother catching on. He was drunk, not stupid.

But Hanzo needed no more encouragement and he soon found hands roughly yanking his boxers down to his thighs, revealing his ass, Hanzo’s breath heavy as Genji felt him staring down. Concern crept onto his features as he heard his brother spit into his hand, his now damp cock slapping against Genji’s asscheek as he adjusted himself. However, before he could protest to the lack of preparation, Hanzo was pushing his legs open as they lay on their sides. He was going to say something, going to stop it when Hanzo’s dick nudged against his balls, precum warm and moist, distracting Genji enough to let Hanzo begin to thrust against the tops of his thighs.

Genji felt a throbbing throughout his body as Hanzo pushed his legs together, clamping his thighs over his dick, creating a tightness for Hanzo to fuck. His cock slid between Genji’s legs, nudging his balls, occasionally prodding against his asshole as his dick slipped out. Hanzo’s co-ordination was sloppy, his movements rough and clumsy but Genji enjoyed every second of it, couldn’t find it in himself to even pretend to not be liking it.   
“Your body feels so good,” Hanzo purred, reaching to Genji’s face and pushing his hair off his face, the sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead.. “You’re so fucking hot, brother.”

He started to speed up, thrusting between Genji’s thighs with more of a purpose and he so wanted to press them together harder for Hanzo; wanted to participate more but he couldn’t do it; couldn’t process everything that was happening right now. 

But eventually, his body betrayed his thoughts and he couldn’t hold back, the way Hanzo fucked his thighs; the way his cock felt sliding through his now sweaty skin; felt better than anything he had ever experienced in his life. The way Hanzo held him still, grabbed and gripped his body in such a reckless way. A way that seemed so unlike Hanzo, a side that he knew only he had ever seen. 

“F-Fuck me...” Genji moaned out, unable to hold back any longer, and he felt it instantly. The hesitation and realisation in Hanzo’s movements. Before another moment would pass, before his brother could consider leaving, he reached his hand behind himself, grabbing his brother as best he could before he started to grind back against him, searching for that perfect friction that Hanzo had provided so easily. 

Another moment passed, and he felt his body beginning to lose momentum as the weight of the situation started to dawn on him. Was it all a fantasy? Did him ‘waking up’ ruin Hanzo’s dream? Was he stupid to think that Hanzo would actually willingly do this with him?

But as soon as these thoughts entered his mind, they were pushed away as he Hanzo’s hand pressed down hard on his dick again, his hips slowly starting to move without Genji prompting him. 

“You like this?” Hanzo asked, his voice uncertain but his movements confident.

“Fuck, I love this,” he reassured. “Use my body, brother. I’m here for you... and only you,” he panted out as Hanzo started to fuck his thighs faster, his fingers sliding to Genji’s hip to hold him in place; hold him still as his cock slid between his soft, moist thighs. Their panting and moaning filled the air, the thick smell of sex and alcohol forming a cloud around them. If anyone nearby could hear this, they hadn’t stopped them. Maybe the staff had always thought this was what happened between them. He couldn’t blame them; knew his relationship with his brother had always been a source of gossip despite the rift that had formed since their father’s death.

“Genji,” Hanzo whispered, his chin on Genji’s shoulder; his breath like an open flame on his cheek. 

“Hanzo… fuck me, please,” Genji whined, and then he felt his brother shudder; felt his body go rigid, his fingers pressing deeper into Genji’s skin as a stammered moan escaped his lips, followed by heavy panting. His thighs didn’t feel any wetter; Hanzo’s cock didn’t feel any softer. 

Again, he assumed something had gone wrong. A brief moment passed before he went to move; to turn round, but Hanzo beat him to it. Hands grabbed his shoulders, and he was suddenly on his back, his legs wide as his brother clambered between them. He was still fully dressed, only his erection hanging out of his clothes, but he looked completely wrecked.

Not that he could say much, naked and sweaty, spread out on a bed for his brother to do whatever he wanted to. 

His chest was heaving as he stared up at Hanzo, the window allowing only the smallest amount of light into the room but he could see his brother’s eyes, knew his gaze was upon him. 

“P-Please brother, fuck me,” he whispered again, his voice shaking. He didn’t care if it would hurt; didn’t care about the problems that would come up. 

He knew his cock was twitching, knew exactly what he looked like but he couldn’t even bring himself to be ashamed. His own hands were on his chest, stroking mindlessly as he licked his lips and stared up at his brother. He wanted it so badly, his asshole was twitching as he looked down at Hanzo’s cock, saw how hard he was and it was all because of him. He wanted Hanzo to fuck him into the mattress; fuck him into the wall. He wanted to be fucked into surface Hanzo deemed fit for him. 

Their heavy breathing filled in the silence that lingered between them, suddenly broken by the shuffling of clothes as Hanzo leaned over him, settling himself between Genji’s legs before he started to thrust against him again, this time their erections pressed against each other, his hand lining them together. If Hanzo had seen his bright green hair down low, he had kept it to himself.

Biting down on his lip, Genji tilted his head back, raising his hips off the bed to meet Hanzo’s movements. He felt empty, wanted something inside him but the friction felt too good; too delicious for him to argue. No matter how much he longed to have Hanzo fuck him, he didn’t want this to stop. He had always known he was greedy; wanted everything all at once. 

“K-Keep going, don’t stop,” Genji managed to splutter out, looking down at the top of Hanzo’s head, willing him to look up.

But instead, Genji felt hands on his thighs again, pushing his legs up, Hanzo’s cock slipping down and nudging his asshole again. A loud moan escaped his lips, his muscles clenching up in response before their dicks were back together, rubbing against each other as Hanzo started to thrust, his movements more frantic than ever. 

“You’re shameless, brother,” Genji mumbled, placing his own hands on Hanzo’s back, pulling him closer; gripping as he rutted back against him. “Look at you, you’re like a dog,” he said with an amused tone, sliding his hands further down Hanzo’s back, clutching him closer, his own body sliding up and down the bed with each movement. 

Hanzo, despite his intoxicated state, despite his heavy breathing, managed to emit a deep chuckle. “You are one to talk, brother, desperately humping me like an animal,” he snapped back, looking at Genji, their gazes meeting and that was too much. The way Hanzo stared up at him, a smirk on his lips as he grunted and ground against his body was enough to make Genji dig his nails into the fabric on his brother’s back. Before he could let out anything other than a moan, he found himself tumbling over the edge, his orgasm taking hold of his senses instead. He knew he was coming, couldn’t stop himself from releasing against his brother. The frantic way Hanzo had suddenly started to move as he moaned and panted, riding out the pleasure, hopefully meant he wasn’t far behind.

Wrapping his legs around Hanzo, he pulled him as close as he could, letting Hanzo grunt and grind against him until his body went slack in his hold. Their bodies shook as they lay still against each other. a wet warmth spread between their stomachs. 

Genji was waiting for Hanzo to come round, waiting for him to jump away from the bed with a disgusted look on his face, the same look he had given Genji so many times in the past. The exact crushing look of embarrassment that he gave him whenever he would catch Genji drunk or stoned, in bed with a woman or a man or both. He was just waiting for the moment where Hanzo realised what he had done and who he had done it with. 

“Han-” He started, interrupted a second later by the overwhelming weight suddenly on his chest. “You’re crushing me a little,” he gasped out, digging his heels into the small of his brother’s back, trying to move him when it dawned on him that his brother wasn’t moving for a reason. 

Sighing, he shook his head, sliding his hands under Hanzo just enough to push him off his chest, relief washing over him as Hanzo readjusted himself to make himself comfortable again. 

“Brother… are you asleep?” He asked, yanking his arm, trying to move his arm out from under him. Better than Hanzo crushing his chest but still not ideal. He could probably deal with it.

His eyes zoned in on Hanzo’s face as he started to snore softly. Yeah, he was definitely asleep… still, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down with his free hand to poke Hanzo’s cheek, his fingers pinching his skin slightly. Hanzo would never normally let him touch his face; he was completely gone. 

An amused smile crept onto his face as he glanced down at his brother’s body. Jizz on his clothes; soft cock hanging out. He was a sight; a mess and it was because of him! He felt a bubbling in his chest, noises in his throat waiting to erupt out of him yet again. He wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now, but he didn’t need sleep, not when he had something so interesting to look at. 

Besides, he couldn’t risk falling asleep on Hanzo right now. He needed to be awake in case he tried to leave. He needed to talk about this with him; he refused to let this be swept under the rug, like he was certain Hanzo would attempt to do. No, he was going to do this. For once in his life he was going to actually pursue something that might be difficult; something he might have to work for. 

Sleep could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, sometimes I get high and write Shimadacest.


End file.
